<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Just a Home by stationarcadiaarchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152129">More Than Just a Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stationarcadiaarchive/pseuds/stationarcadiaarchive'>stationarcadiaarchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station Arcadia, Station Arcadia (Podcast), Station Arcadia Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Character, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Revolution, Station Arcadia - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stationarcadiaarchive/pseuds/stationarcadiaarchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kass seems like the type to get nightmares. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Short one shot exploring the relationship between Kass and the Station.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kass &amp; Station Arcadia, Kass &amp; The Station</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Just a Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to everyone who read my first fic in this fandom! Reading and giving kudos/comments helps AO3 recognize Station Arcadia as a fandom in the system. So if you have the time, please leave some! Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It always ends with a bang. </p>
<p>Either a flash of light or a collision or the sound of a bullet being ripped through a cylinder. Whatever the case may be, it never fails to wake Kass up; she’s sweaty, near screaming...and alone. Always alone and frustratingly terrified of events long passed. The revolution had an aftertaste and they weren’t please to revisit it in their sleeping hours. </p>
<p>Rather than thinking upon the revolution, Nikki and anything to do with Talsoria, Kass opted to shake instead. They could feel the cold sweat lingering on their brow and goosebumps covering her bare arms. Under their breath they cursed out, a bit choked due to the unexpected lump that had formed in her throat. Kass lifted her hand up to her neck, as though to massage the painful feeling away. She pressed so hard, they were sure they would receive questions in the morning about the strange marks from her coworkers. </p>
<p>Instead of calming down, the thought of the others seeing her like this just made the anxiety churn. They were the one who spoke to the Station, they couldn’t be losing it every night, wishing for a way to ease the pain, to stop the nightmares and forget about Talsoria’s revolution for good. The thoughts wound one another up until the pressure became immense, unbearable even-</p>
<p>And then a low hum. </p>
<p>Kass’ muscles relaxed slowly, the hum piercing through the cacophony of anxiety that swelled in her thoughts. They slowly unfolded their arms off their knees and started to regulate their breathing. It became easier and easier- though that fear lingered in the back of her mind. The humming grew a little louder, a harmony now as another hum joined in. It was unlike a human tone, but one that came from metal and reverberated through the walls. </p>
<p>Arcadia to the rescue once again. </p>
<p>This was their general routine; Kass entering an elevated, panicked state only for the Station to soothe them back down with the odd music it made. With the sound of whirring machinery, creaking, and soft <em>blips</em> every so often, it was the recipe and secret to slowing down Kass’ mind. They had briefly wondered if Arcadia did this for everyone, if Jo ever became too restless in their planning and scheduling to sleep or Z with boundless energy wandering the halls at night. Could anyone else listen to Arcadia like she could?</p>
<p>Kass shuffled closer to the wall hugging their bed and rested their back against a propped up pillow. She slowly took the hand wrapped around her throat and pressed it against the wall. Like this, they could feel the subtle vibrations as well as the pulse of Arcadia’s system. The Station responded by adding a third to the hum, making it a trio now. Kass being a decent singer by her own standards (no matter what Jo said), began to hum along as well. Like an old, near forgotten language, they slipped into speaking to one another. The distraction was welcome and enjoyed as Kass was sang to sleep with a hum on their lips and the walls and roof of a home around her. The Station, content with their work, rested well knowing that their broadcaster was safe once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>